Reincarnation
What is reincarnation and how do I use it? Reincarnation is what allows you to switch factions. In order to reincarnate go to the bed in your house and select the reincarnation option. If you have over 200 Honor it will ask you for a reincarnation orb. If you are under 200 honor you can reincarnate without the orb. You cannot reincarnate while there is still stuff on broker. You also cannot reincarnate if you don't have a musou board at all. The summary of how reincarnation works can be seen in this image below... (Click on image to see in details or click here for full resolution) How do I get a Reincarnation orb? In order to acquire a reincarnation orb you must get 60 stamp, This consisits of geting 30 Stamps on your musou board, Handing it in (collecting the items) then collecting another 30 and also Handing it in. The Reincarnation orb '''does not actually appear on your second musou board. What happens is that Zuo Ci will give you the reincarnation orb after you turn the second musou board into your general, receive the third one, and walk outside of the courtyard and in to one of the plazas. So don't worry if you don't see it on your second musou board, it's doesn't show up there. It is a furniture item called a Crystal. Just go inside your Storage in your house, place it and confirm, then walk up to it, select it and reincarnate. You cannot hold 2 reincarnations orbs at the same time. You must use up the one you have before you can get a second. US Server - Can Buy an Reincarnation orb from The Web Item Mall for 1999AP What is Guild reincarnation? Guild reincarnation allows you to move your guild to another faction without losing the name or guild points. The guild leader chooses guild reincarnation and all other guild members have 7 days to choose whether to reincarnate with him/her. During these 7 days the guild will be "moving" and you cannot add any new members to the guild. Any guild members that do not follow the guild leader into the new faction will be kicked out of the guild after the 7 day probation is up. The other guild members '''DO need a reincarnation orb to follow the guild leader into the other Faction (Except for reincarnating a guild for a scenario change, see below). What are the penalties for reincarnating within the same scenario? Some things happen to you if you reincarnate: *You will lose any stamps on your musou board. *All your gears will be locked (only for reincarnation below 200 honors). *You will lose your reincarnation orb (only for reincarnation above 200 honors). *You will be kicked from your guild with 7-day probation (only if you are not using guild reincarnation). What are the benefits of reincarnating? *You get to change your general (this also happen even if you are reincarnating to the same faction). *You can change to a new faction. *You will get a new musou board with possibly different reward. Reincarnating for a Scenario Change Reincarnating for a scenario change is different from reincarnating normally as described above. *It does NOT require a reincarnation orb, you reincarnate from the bed. If you have a reincarnation orb you do NOT lose it, you get to bring it with you into the next scenario. *The musou stamps on your musou board are kept. (only for people who do not have a Reincarnation Orb *If you have items on the broker, you cannot reincarnate. There will be NPCs for you to gather your items off the broker. *If you are above guard rank, you are reduced to guard rank. Everything else is kept, including honor. You must rank up again for the new scenario. *For a guild that is reincarnating, all guild members do NOT need a reincarnation orb to follow their guild leader. All other normal rules apply for reincarnating with the guild.